


My Kind of Android

by Oddcompass



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: ALSO FORGOT TO ADD, Car Sex, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Coming Untouched, Creampie eating, Cunnilingus, Degradation sorta, Elevator Sex, F/M, Hair Pulling, Improtu Gag, Masturbation, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pet Play (???), Phone Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Slight Possessiveness, Smut, Snowballing, dom!reader, gavin is enraptured by you and connor now, gavin's getting fucked over again lol, like.... reader is a bit sadistic maybe???, sorry but i'm making the rules, sorta lol, sub!gavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-06-24 14:43:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15632793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddcompass/pseuds/Oddcompass
Summary: It was just so good that you had forgotten that you were in the elevator, mind blanking and focusing only on the waves of pleasure Connor was rolling into you.Well, that was until the doors opened."Holy fuck!"You glanced towards the doors and saw Gavin most of the way in the elevator, a lit cigarette in his hand and his phone in the other. He seemed frozen, eyes darting between you and Connor.---AKA: Elevators, sex, and angry masturbation!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhh FINALLY got this request out!!! This was requested by anonymous 'FG' and they wanted something similar to my other fic, not invited, not wanted, but a bit different. Seeing as how I can never pass up the chance to mess with Gavin, out popped this!! I hope it lives up to the wait because it was an insanely long one and i'm sorry :(
> 
> Anyways, I proofread these myself so there will be errors! Aside from that, I everyone reading this enjoys it!!

"Connor, we can't! We're at work!"

 

"If I recall correctly, and I know I do, it has never stopped you before."

 

"Yeah, but--"

 

"I have disabled the camera directly after walking in here. We won't be recorded."

 

You paused, being pushed against the back wall of the elevator and almost having the wind knocked out of your lungs. Without time to suck in a breath, Connor was on you, kissing you senseless. The elevator doors were closed and since neither of you pushed any of the buttons, you didn't have to worry about it moving. Besides, Connor shoving his tongue into your mouth was far more interesting to focus on, feeling his hands grip and feel at your hips and ass, roaming over then incessantly. Your own hands were running over his chest, fingers teasing at the buttons of his shirt, aching to pop them open.

 

Connor pulled back, tossing his suit jacket on the floor and making quick work of the buttons on his shirt, revealing his chest to you. Your hands went to the expanse of flesh as soon as it was exposed to you, massaging the solid mass that he provided. He groaned, working on his slacks to pull them down. He never wore underwear, saying he doesn't see the need, and for that you were thankful. Finding his dick to be more entertaining, you gripped it in your hands, hearing him sigh as you stroked him. Connor's cock was warm and hot in your hands, the feel of it sending a wave of heat between your legs. 

 

"That's good," Connor purred, his mouth at your neck, speaking in between kisses. "I can't wait to be inside of you."

 

You probably should have been ashamed of how fast Connor was able to work you up, wetness pooling between your legs as he practically yanked your pants down past your knees. You wiggled you legs to get them on the floor around your ankles. Your shirt was next, his nimble fingers working the buttons open and flinging your shirt wide open, exposing your bra clad chest to him. If you didn't know any better, you'd say he growled at the sight of them, yanking them down until your breasts were free of them. 

 

"Connor," you whispered, lifting your chest up to him. "Don't keep me waiting."

 

He took your advice, mouth delving to take one of your nipples in his mouth, his hands pulling your panties down to the floor. Hs tongue lavished your nipples, moving from one to the other as if he didn't know which one to choose. You saw his hands go to his cock, stroking himself quickly as he licked and bit your nipples. God, both of you were acting like wild animals, your legs opening to dip your fingers between your folds. Connor growled again, moving your hand away and replacing it with one of his own. He rubbed between your folds, circling your entrance to gather your slick on his finger. He pulled his fingers from you and licked them, keeping his eyes level with yours as he did so. His eyes were dark and heady, projecting so much lust that you felt weak in the knees, watching as his tongue slowly roved over his fingers, licking them clean.

 

You whimpered at the sight and Connor smirked, quickly pushing his fingers back between your legs, gathering more of your wetness to flick at your clit. You couldn't stop the moan that tumbled from you, his fingers deft and precise, touching you in all the ways he knew would drive you wild. You threw your head back when his other hands joined him, pushing two fingers into your now sopping cunt. You opened your legs for him as wide as you could, trying to stifle the moans and whines that were trying to escape your mouth. Connor wasted no time in making you see stars, his fingers crooking at that perfect angle to hit the right spot within you. Your mouth flung open, his name tumbling from your lips. He was quick and precise, getting on his knees to suck at your clit, his hand going back to stroking himself. 

 

It almost gave you whiplash with how quickly he was moving, never staying in one spot for long. You didn't mind, though, too busy gasping and rolling your hips against his face to really care. All you knew was that you were already getting close, legs starting to shake with your impending orgasm. Your hands were in his hair, keeping him pressed to you as he lavished attention at your clit, tongue rolling quick swipes against your swollen bud. 

 

Right as Connor crooked his fingers once more and swiped across your clit at the same time, you came with a cry of his name, hands forcing him to stay between your legs as you rode out your orgasm, legs shivering on either side of his head, fingers gripping his silky strands of hair almost too tightly. When you finally came down, you felt the elevator lurch, rising off of the ground floor. You knew you should at least panic, you were having sex at work in a moving elevator, but you couldn't bring yourself to care. Connor was already standing up and smashing a powerful kiss to your lips, tongues whirling together so that you could taste yourself. He didn't kiss you for long, however, backing up a bit and roving his eyes over your body and the area around you. 

 

"Bend over and grab the bar on the wall." Connor ordered, pointing to the wall to your left. 

 

You did as told, glancing at the numbers above the elevator doors, seeing that it was going to the very top floor on the roof. That gave you plenty of time to try and squeeze another orgasm out. Bending over felt obscene but sexy, taking one leg out of your pants and panties, swaying your ass in Connor's direction, bouncing it slightly.

 

"Come and get me, bad boy." You purred, looking over your shoulder at him. "I'm waiting."

 

Connor strode over to you with purpose, his cock lining up with your entrance, hard and twitching. "Make sure you hold onto the bar tightly. I do not plan on taking my time with you since we are rather lacking in time."

 

That was all the warning you had before Connor slid into you, bottoming out with ease. Both of you groaned, your legs spreading wider for him as he instantly set a swift pace into you, his cock fucking into you perfectly. You could feel your toes curling in your shoes, fingers digging into the cool metal to brace yourself. One of his hands gripped your waist as he leaned down, his other going back to your clit. You mewled at that, Connor's name spilling from your lips in a mantra. With this angle, he was hitting deeper than before, mouth kissing along your neck, nipping every so often.

 

"You're so hot and tight," He moaned out, a small laugh drifting from him. "I may just come inside of you. Do you want that?"

 

"I don't care! Just fuck me until you come!"

 

He nipped at your ear a bit too harshly, his hips snapping against your ass delightfully, the sound of skin on skin resounding in the closed off space. You moaned, trying to rock your hips back against him, resulting in him standing back up right as you practically bounced your ass on his cock, the feeling of him rubbing even harder in you making you throw your head back. His hand went to your ass, slapping it once, twice, three times, before gripping it in his hand and pulling. You whined as you looked over your shoulder at him, seeing him watching how the two of you thrust against each other, his eyes glued where you connected to him. His other hand still circled your clit deliciously, keeping your mouth open with pleased moans. It was just so good that you had forgotten that you were in the elevator, mind blanking and focusing only on the waves of pleasure Connor was rolling into you.

 

Well, that was until the doors opened.

 

"Holy fuck!"

 

You glanced towards the doors and saw Gavin most of the way in the elevator, a lit cigarette in his hand and his phone in the other. He seemed frozen, eyes darting between you and Connor. You expected Connor to stop and apologize to Gavin, maybe even find a way to keep him from telling about what he has borne witness to. Instead, Connor only doubled his efforts, pulling a ragged moan of his name from your lips, eyes rolling back. You could hear a whine from Gavin but you didn't bother to look at him to make sure, resting your head on your wrist as Connor continued to fuck you right in front of Gavin. It was thrilling, knowing that Gavin was close enough to touch as you got your brains fucked out by Connor. Connor seemed to enjoy it, too, if the filthy words spilling from his lips were any indication.

 

"Listen to how you moan for me, baby." Connor groaned, swatting at your ass again, eliciting a shout of pleasure from you. Gavin whimpered. "You love it, I can tell. So wet for me."

 

The doors closed and you heard footsteps in the elevator, a curse coming from Gavin. Looking over your shoulder you saw that he was still in the elevator, pushing a button for the ground floor. Did he want to stay and watch? Why torment himself? His face was redder than a tomato, trying to bury his gaze in his phone. His hands were shaking and he failed at looking as if he was interested in his phone, eyes constantly roving over the visage before him. You saw one of his hands rest near his crotch, not necessarily touching himself, but making it apparent that he wanted to. You could see a bulge forming under his jeans.

 

Before you even had any idea what was happening, Connor had you facing Gavin, lifting one of your legs while you had to balance on the other. You hands shot out to Connor's arms to better balance yourself, feeling him slipping back inside of you. You barely had time to react to Gavin's eyes roving over your body before you moaned, sinking yourself down on Connor's cock as he thrust up into you, his pace brutal. His grip on you was strong and sturdy, so you took it upon yourself to circle your clit, eyes cracking open to see Gavin's chest rising and falling harshly. He was backed against the wall opposite you, his eyes darting everywhere. You wondered if Gavin was getting off on this, on watching you get fucked by someone he hates. With how there was a small wet spot forming on the front of his jeans, you'd say he was getting off on it.

 

"You feel so good, baby," Connor moaned into your ear, one of his hands snaking up your body to tweak at a nipple, pulling and flicking it between his fingers. "So damn good. All for me."

 

You couldn't respond, too wrapped up in the absolute pleasure coursing throughout your body, your cunt clenching down on Connor's cock to a point where he moaned out right, turning your gaze to him. He was kissed you heatedly, hips bucking up to you in all the best ways. You cried out in the kiss, feeling no shame as Connor brought you closer and closer to your end. He broke the kiss and looked over you at Gavin, lips in a wicked smirk even as he continued fucking you, holding you in his arms.

 

"Are you enjoying the show, Gavin?" Connor asked, voice hard and rough. It sent shivers down your spine. 

 

Gavin sneered at him but it wasn't at the caliber that it would normally be at. His hand was pressing against his erection, grinding down on himself, not opening his mouth. 

 

"It's alright to admit it." Connor kept goading Gavin, holding you closer to him. "We don't mind, do we, baby?"

 

You shook your head, moaning out half words in response. 

 

You could see that you were halfway to the ground floor, your orgasm getting closer by the second. Gavin was shamelessly grinding against his palm, eyeing the way your breasts bounced as Connor fucked you. It was a surreal experience, but one you found tucking back into your head for later a later date. Still, with Connor's cock now hitting that perfect spot within you, you could feel your orgasm finally washing over you.

 

Your body tensed in Connor's hold, your body quivering and eyes squeezing shut. You rocked against Connor's seemingly never ending thrusts, wanting everything he would give you. You could hear Gavin grunt in front of you as you came down, opening your eyes just enough to see Gavin stroking his cock, cigarette discarded on the floor. Of course he was that shameless, but so were you since you didn't bother to stop Connor.

 

"Fucking hell," Gavin whispered, pressing a button on the elevator to stop it entirely. "Shit."

 

"I see I was right in my earlier assumptions." Connor's voice was almost chiding, his thrusts not stopping even as you whined and mewled in his arms. He licked a quick stripe over your ear, mumbling about being close to finishing. "I want to come inside of you. Allow me."

 

It wasn't a question, but you nodded anyways, feeling as if you were floating in the clouds. "Come in me! Yes--Fuck--Please! I need it!"

 

With that, Connor came inside of you, his hip stilling as he did so. You could feel it dripping down and onto the floor as he kept pumping into you, coming so much that it was in globs as it fell to the floor and rolled down your legs. He moaned as he came, slowly thrusting a bit but quickly pulling out, placing your leg back onto the ground. You almost collapsed but Connor caught you, laying you against the wall. You leaned against the surface, legs opening and cunt still dripping with Connor's come. Your legs were shaky and your breath was ragged, practically panting. 

 

"God, fucking disgusting. Fuck." Gavin stepped closer, his cock leaking pre come to the point that it was leaking onto the floor in a long string. "Getting fucked by a plastic prick!" 

 

Gavin had opened his mouth to more than likely spew more insults, but just as looked back down to see the come dripping on the floor, he came hard, hunching over himself as he thrust up into his fist, mouth hanging open in a choked moan. You thought for a second that he came on you, but looking down you saw that it only got on his fist and the wall, the white a striking difference against the color of the wall. 

 

Connor almost laughed, pulling you away from Gavin and towards the other side of the elevator, helping you get redressed and making sure that his release would stain your pants too badly. Gavin had just tucked his dick back into his pants when Connor started the elevator back up, getting his clothes into order. It was a bit of an awkward ride down with Gavin's red face and unzipped fly in the same room as you. At first, you didn't mind, high on sex and pleasure. Now, well, you still didn't mind, but you could feel the tension in the air.

 

Soon, the elevator stopped, the ding sounding throughout the tiny room. Before the doors even opened fully, Gavin was bolting out of the elevator, dropping his phone in the process. He didn't even bother grabbing it in his hurry, walking straight towards the bathrooms. Connor scooped the phone up and ushered you out of the elevator until the two of you made it to Connor's desk. He opened his drawer and pulled out his phone, unlocking both of them--apparently Gavin didn't have a password for his phone--and typing on them with purpose.

 

"What are you doing, Connor?" Your voice was still wobbly from earlier, but he only smirked at the sound of your voice.

 

"I am adding Detective Reed's number to my cellphone." He was matter-of-fact, showing you his phone for a split second. "And I am adding my number to his phone."

 

"But why?" 

 

The smirk and wink that Connor shot you was enough to have your mind racing. "Oh, you'll find out."

 

And find out you did.

 

It had been a few hours, both you and Connor having left work together. It was a rare occasion for it to happen since the two of you worked on separate cases, but you welcomed it nonetheless. It was nice to see the sun setting in the distance, casting a beautiful glow over the entirety of Detroit. You would normally take the time to enjoy the scenery before you, but you were too busy gagging on Connor's cock.

 

It seems as if Connor had an insatiable appetite today, having pulled you into an alleyway to kiss and feel on you before you even had your footing. You happily accepted it, though, loving when he pushed you on his knees to shove his cock into your mouth, sucking him down the fervor. 

 

Connor had his phone angled on your face, instructing you to look up directly into the camera's lens. He practically purred at the sight and slid his free hand through your hair, thrusting lightly up into your mouth. He swiveled the camera to his face, a smile similar to Gavin's shit eating grin spreading across his lips before panning the phone back to your face.

 

"I bet you wish she was sucking your cock, Gavin." Connor said, voice edging on a moan when you swirled your tongue around the head of his cock. "You can't hide it from us. We know. Don't we, baby?"

You made an affirmative noise, taking Connor's cock to the back of your throat, gagging a bit around it.

 

"I'm getting close," Connor had warned, the hand in your hair suddenly gripping. "I'm cl--"

 

He came in your mouth, rolling his hips up against your face as he did, your name dripping from his lips. You made sure not to spill a drop, holding his come in your mouth even as he pulled out. You ran your hands over your breasts, wanting nothing more than for Connor to take you again. That man was intoxicating.

 

"Open your mouth."

 

You did so, tilting your head back a bit so he could get a good angle, his thumb gently swiping across your chin. 

 

"Look at that, Gavin. Look at her as she swallows it all."

 

That was your cue, swallowing his come with a few long gulps. It slid down smoothly, a small whine leaving your throat when you were done.

 

Connor instructed you to stand, pulling your head to his shoulder as he faced the camera to both of you. "We'll see you at work tomorrow, Gavin. Just remember, she's taken." Connor winked and you waved with your fingers, a self satisfied smile on both of your faces.

 

Connor then cut the camera off, sending the video to Gavin. It was exciting and nerve wracking to think what he'd reply with. Honestly, you half expected him to block Connor's number, but as the two of you were walking back home, Connor's phone buzzed in his back pocket. 

 

He opened it and showed the text to you, reading it aloud. "Both of you are fucking disgusting and I'll hate you forever. Send more."

 

You giggled, wondering about all the other ways you could tease Gavin with Connor as the two of you walked home, Connor having left him on read.

 

What a time to be alive.


	2. Good Doggy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK SO THIS IS OVER A MONTH LATE (like all my pending requests hhhhh sorry) BUT i do hope this was worth the wait!!! RL stuff kept getting in the way, not to mention i kept rewriting this entire chapter like 345902 times lol so hopefully this one is good!! i do feel like this sorta got away from me and became less of 'Connor getting back at Gavin with Reader' and became more of 'Reader finding out she's a bit sadistic and Gavin is very obedient and this isn't as funny as previously planned whoops' type thing lol i WILL SAY that i did sorta kinda give gavin a crush on both connor and reader???? whoops??? wasn't intentional, but i think it sorta worked out??? maybe?? idk y'all tell me!!! anyways, i'll stop rambling for now!!
> 
> As always, I proofread these myself so there will be errors!! Aside from that, I hope you enjoy!!!

Come flooded your mouth without warning, a surprised squeak sounding around the cock in your mouth. Regardless of the surprise, it was very welcomed and wanted by you. The taste of it was almost nonexistent which was strange, but considering the fact that it was Connor's cock in your mouth, you didn't think much of it.

 

You looked up at Connor, seeing him hold his phone towards your face, filming as you slid off of him with a pop, opening your mouth to show off the come sitting on your tongue like you did yesterday.

 

You heard a harsh hissing sound from his phone, as if someone just sucked in a sharp breath. You also heard the distinct sound of skin rapidly hitting skin and if you could have, you would've laughed and mocked the person on the other end of the phone. 

 

Connor thankfully did it for you, peering down his nose at his phone as if it mildly appalled him. "You're already masturbating, Gavin? We've barely gotten started. I knew you were always too eager and now look at you, proving it to us." Connor gestured for you to step to him, opening his free arm to embrace you. "A man as revolting as you probably likes things to be a little messy, don't you?"

 

You could see Gavin through Connor's phone. He was sitting in what looked like a bathroom stall, face flushed and gnawing incessantly at his bottom lip, earbuds in his ears in a way you suspected was to keep him undetected from someone else who decides to walk in. Connor had flipped the camera by pressing a button so that Gavin could see the both of you. The frame on Gavin was shaky with how furiously he was jerking off, eyes half lidded and dark.

 

"Kiss me, sweetheart," Connor tiled your chin with two fingers, bringing your come filled mouth to his.

 

You kissed him, feeling his tongue immediately slip past your lips to play with yours. You and Connor both moaned softly, swapping his come back and forth between your mouths, some dripping down your chin and neck in an almost ticklish way. You never thought that Connor would do this particular act with you, but you'd be lying if it didn't just stoke the searing fire between your legs. His tongue was flexible and fluid as always, aiding greatly in sharing his come. You clung to the front of his jacket, hands gripping so hard on the material that it would wrinkle afterwards. You suddenly felt unfulfilled, wanting to bend over and spread yourself for Connor to fuck you, to fill more than just your mouth and leave you a moaning mess. You knew he wouldn't resist you if you tried, both of you too horny to care about the consequences of fucking on the rooftop of your work place. Still, it never stays barren up there for long seeing as how it has recently become a haven for cops wanting to smoke and be relatively alone.

 

"Fucking gross. Nasty, fucking plastic fucker." Gavin was panting, a quick glance show that he had leaned back, resting against the back of the toilet, mouth slightly ajar as he tried to sneer. "I can't believe you would be that gross. Show me more. God, please, show m--"

 

"Stop touching yourself," you suddenly demanded, breaking from the sloppy kiss with a hard swallow. "And don't do it again until I say so."

 

"But I'm so cl--"

 

"You heard me, Gavin."

 

Gavin looked at you with a mix of agitation and euphoric intensity, as if being told what to do by you both agitated and excited him greatly, He stopped, however, and tucked his cock back into his pants. You could tell it took him great effort to abide by your new rule, but he also seemed to be anticipating more from your mouth, more for him to do. You decided that this would do for now. Besides, just the mere thought of Connor sending more videos and pictures to Gavin and knowing that Gavin wouldn't touch himself cause you told him to was very exciting. It gave you a bit of a power rush and you couldn't wait until you had Gavin groveling at your feet as Connor fucked you, begging to at least let him jerk off. Perhaps you were growing a tad sadistic at this point, but there was something about not giving him what he so desperately wanted and having his 'enemy' Connor be the one to have it made you smile wickedly at Gavin's heaving form.

 

Just as you opened your mouth say some of the cruel things on your mind, you could hear a door opening and closing from Gavin's end, seeing the man curse under his breath and jump up, flushing the toilet.

 

"Someone's in here," he whispered so low that you could barely hear him. "I gotta go."

 

Then he ended the call and Connor's phone went to his home page.

 

"A pity," you mumbled, moving from Connor's embrace.

 

"That may be so, but we have the rest of the day to use. We will make the most of it."

 

Connor kept true to his word, only having been at work for half the day and he had already sent another video of him fingering you until you came, Connor's name being a muffled string of moans behind your hand. He took pictures of your ass as he gripped it tightly, captioning it with phrases like "Purely MINE" and "You'll never have her" only to have Gain send back lines that pertained to his own humiliation and pleasure. He even came on your face at some point during the day, recording it as he did so. Connor had wiped the come off with his dick only to shove it back in your mouth for you to suck off until it was all swallowed down. Connor made sure to call Gavin disgusting and saying how he could probably get off to anything they do, no matter how absurd it was. You were more than delighted at Gavin's self deprecating answer of "Yes, I'm disgusting and fucking weird. Just, oh God, don't stop. Please, I need more."

 

Throughout the day, you had to remind Gavin multiple times not to touch himself, knowing how desperately he wanted to. Still, you and Connor thought to offer him a 'false mercy' of sorts. The two of you agreed to invite him back to your place, both of you wondering how far he would go just to watch the two of you have sex. You both already knew Gavin wouldn't be allowed to touch either you or himself. You wanted him as desperate as possible, close to breaking just to make it all the more sweeter for you. From Connor's smirk, you thought that maybe you weren't the only sadistic one in the relationship.

 

The work day was slowly winding down to a close, a few officers finishing work early and droning on home. Normally, Gavin would have left with them, always finishing his work as early as he could so he could leave. Today, however, he lingered at his desk. He was clearly done with his work, fidgeting with any and everything he had within his arms' reach. He kept shooting glances your way through it all, watching you for brief spurts of time like he was waiting for something.

 

When you caught his eye again, you smirked and winked, licking your lips seductively. Your reward was an audible gasp from him, drawing attention of the few officers left in the station his way. He reddened deeply, turning from the prying eyes and burying himself in his computer, pretending to work.

 

A hand tapped your shoulder, alerting you to Connor's presence. 

 

"Are you ready to head home?" He asked, voice casual as he spoke. "I finished my work for the day just now."

 

"Yeah, I'm ready. Let's go."

 

As you gathered your things which only consisted of your purse, you caught Gavin's eye again, mouthing for him to follow the two of you outside. He did so eagerly, nearly tipping back in his chair in his hurry to stand.

 

Once outside and away from the doors, you and Connor had Gavin backed against a wall out of sight from the main road. He was still blushing deeply even as he tried to look up at the both of you with a sneered expression of confidence.

 

"What do you want?" Gavin spat, crossing his arms and puffing his chest out. You assumed he thought that would intimidate you, but he knew very well that it wasn't going to keep you away.

 

You trailed a finger down his jaw before you answered, pleased with the way his knees buckled and a dopey smile crossed his lips. If it weren't for how eager he was to watch you get fucked, this would have solidified the fact that he obviously has a crush on you. "What was that, Gavin? Overstimulated already, are you?"

 

He nodded, a small whimper escaping him when your hand went to his throat. You didn't squeeze, only held there, peering into his eyes as if he were you prey. You could feel Connor's hand trailing across the back of your neck, his eyes focused on how you kept control over Gavin as if he were a dog. 

 

"Maybe we can offer him something, then," you directed your comment to Connor even as you kept eye contact with Gavin. "To, maybe, ease his troubles."

 

Connor hummed, putting forth a convincing act of contemplation, his LED spinning yellow before returning to blue. "Perhaps we can invite him to our home. Give him some treats."

 

Connor's stressing of the word treats easily piqued Gavin's interest, his stance straightening up as he caught on. "Yeah, well, you could speak to me about it, you know."

 

You ignored him, turning to face the now smirking android beside you. "Maybe he can watch us fuck, hmm? Enjoy a free show?"

 

"It's the only one he'll get." Connor replied smoothly, squinting at Gavin. "Unless he's well-behaved."

 

"Wh-What the hell? You're talking about me like I'm some sort of dog!"

 

Your hand tightened on his throat and you turned to him, lips stretching into a smile that didn't match the situation. You leaned into his personal space, watching as his pupils dilated to the point that you couldn't see the original color of his eyes. His Adam's apple jumped under your hand and you could feel his pulse under your palm. "Maybe, dog, if you acted better, we wouldn't do that. But from the look of it and the bulge between your legs, you like it. So, dog, behave, or you won't get to have anything from us tonight. Do I make myself clear?"

 

Gavin nodded quickly, almost cowering under your gaze, his hands pressed into the brick wall behind him. Just for good measure, you squeezed tighter before letting go, watching in satisfaction as he sucked in a grateful breath. He rubbed at his throat, knees wobbling as he tried to get himself under control. He didn't bother to hide his erection, gazing up at the both of you like he were seeing you for the first time.

 

"Now, are you going to behave?" Connor asked, facing Gavin with a look that said he would tolerate nothing akin to failure. "Or are we going to have to leave you here?"

 

"I-I'll behave." He mumbled, not able to hold Connor's gaze.

 

"Good," he purred, lifting Gavin's chin with two fingers, forcing him the look him in the eyes. "Do not think that you won't be punished if you don't listen to us."

 

If you could have recorded the look in Gavin's eyes right then, you would have. He held a gaze akin to discovering something new about himself. With how Gavin was staring up at Connor, eyes wide and mouth half open, you'd say that maybe he realized that he liked more than just you.

 

"Drive us to our home." Connor demanded, stepping back from Gavin. "We'll give you directions on the way there."

 

Gavin didn't verbally respond, only pulling out his keys and leading the two of you to his personal car. It was new model one, unlike the one that Hank has. You and Connor climbed into the backseat while Gavin drove, hands roaming each other's bodies without a care. His windows were dark enough to where you couldn't be seen unless you were inside of the care itself, so it didn't bother you when Connor pushed your pants down around your ankles to rub at your cunt through your panties. 

 

You moaned unabashedly as he circled your clit through the cloth, massaging your breasts and spreading your legs wide for him. He had you in his lap, his free hand holding you by the hip to keep you steady, leaning back into the plush leather seating. Connor's fingers were like magic even as they glided across your favored panties--light blue with a lace trim and a see through finish--pleasing you to a swift build up for your orgasm. You arched on Connor's lap, hips swiveling as he pleased you. His fingers gently pinched and rolled your clit, switching to flicking across it so feather light that you almost couldn't handle it. 

 

"Connor--Fuck--that's so good," you moaned, feeling his nose and lips press against your neck. "Keep that up, baby. Just like that."

 

"So demanding," Connor purred, his touch becoming that much more pressing, eliciting a longer moan from you. "I can't wait until I'm inside of you."

 

"Why wait?" You turned your face until your lips brushed his. "Fuck me."

 

"I thought we were going to your house?" Came Gavin's shocked shout, his seat turning to face the two of you. 

 

"Have the car drive across the city instead." You demanded, moving off of Connor's lap to strip your bottom half of your clothes. "And make it snappy."

 

You didn't bother to see if Gavin listened to you, knowing that he would regardless. Connor had already slid his pants off onto the ground when you looked back to check on him, his legs spread. It was an alluring sight, one that washed over another wave of lust across you. You were quick to climb onto his lap, straddling him and rising your hips up so he could angle himself at your entrance. 

 

Having sex in Gavin's car was not the plan at all, but maybe it could be even sweeter than the original plan. Besides, what better way to keep both of you in Gavin's mind than having the lovely scent of your sex sitting in his car? Every time he would step in or look into the backseat, he would think of this moment, of how he felt watching you and Connor fuck in his own property. The thought probably shouldn't turn you on as much as it did, but you accepted it anyways, shooting a look over your shoulder at Gavin like Connor instructed, moaning as he finally slid into you.

 

"Holy shit," Gavin mumbled, fingers going to undo his belt and pants but stopping short. "Fuck, I--Shit, please--I need it. I wanna jerk off."

 

It took you a moment to respond since Connor already started to thrust up into you, nice and slow, each inch of him easily felt as he slid in and out of you. The pace was deliciously slow and even without asking you knew that it was mostly to tease Gavin further. When you did speak, your voice was breathy and a little high. "Take it out, but don't touch yourself."

 

Gavin growled out a curse but followed your instructions, practically ripping his pants open to have his cock spring free. He was hard and leaking, the tip of his cock a deep red, signifying his need to come. He gripped the armrests as if his life depended on it, watching as Connor fucked you faster.

 

You turned back to Connor, kissing him as he rocked up into you, his hands on your hips as he helped guide you on him. He was filling you just right, stuffing you full of himself and leaving you a wanton mess, just how you wanted. You cried out, his thrusts soon dissolving into a fast paced rhythm, the loud sound of skin slapping skin filling the small space of the vehicle. You bounced your ass in time with him, wanting to feel as much as you could, knowing that Gavin was just an arm's length away from you, watching you got fucked by Connor. The feeling of want rolling off of everyone in the car was undeniable, thick, heady, and strong, rolling across you and making you feel even sexier than you normally would have. You could practically hear Gavin straining to hold himself back, peeking over your shoulder again to see him rocking up into the air, hands still clasped tightly on the armrests.

 

"What a good boy," Connor moaned, gazing over your other shoulder. "Such a good dog, listening for once."

 

"I'm no dog!"

 

You both paused, glaring at him as if he said something offensive. 

 

"Gavin, come here." You ordered, leaning back from Connor's body to pick up your panties. When Gavin stood up to walk the very short distance to you, you stopped him. "Open your mouth."

 

"Why would--"

 

"Open. Your. Mouth."

 

The stern tone in your voice seemingly got through to him because he slowly opened his mouth, his eyes full of questions. You waited a moment, making sure he wouldn't close his mouth too early before balling your underwear up and stuffing it into his mouth. He made a surprised sound in the back of his throat, eyes widening and hands springing to his mouth only for you to knock them away. 

 

When they were stuffed in good enough, you pointed at him with one finger, voice just as stern as before. "Leave them in. You talk too much and can't seem to behave. If they come out before either of us say so, you will be punished. Am I understood?"

 

Gavin nodded, cheeks a deep red. He made a sound that was muffled behind the makeshift gag, but the obedient look in his eyes was enough to reassure you.

 

"Good boy," you purred, tickling under his chin until he closed his eyes, another muffled sound coming from him. "Now, on your hands and knees. Stay there until I say so."

 

You didn't care to hear whatever response he had, so you got to work in other ways. You slid Connor out of you and turned around in his lap so that you were facing Gavin, your back to Connor's chest. Gavin eyed your exposed cunt as Connor spread your legs, sliding you back down onto his cock. He held you by your thighs, squeezing tightly as he filled you again. It was always a delicious feeling having Connor inside of you, especially when he deigned to fuck you like he was doing now.

 

Connor set a fast pace, thrusting up into you while simultaneously bouncing you on him when he saw fit. It left you mewling, his cock sliding in and out of you at just the right angle to be absolutely perfect. You twisted your hand to hold onto his shoulder, your other hand trying in vain to grip the carseat. Connor was just so brutal, his voice flowing so sinfully sweet into your ear that you felt close to snapping. You wanted to bounce on him yourself, to exert the sudden burst of energy building within you but you could only let him do as he pleased, crying out in pleasure as he brought you closer to your end.

 

"Connor, fuck me! Yes, just like--Oh!--that!" Your words were broken up by your loud moans. "Oh, God, Connor! So good!"

 

"The best you'll ever have, right?" Connor breathed, his breath hot on your neck. "Better than Gavin?"

 

You moaned your approval, head rolling back onto his shoulder. "You'll always be better!"

 

Connor chuckled and you could practically feel his piercing gaze travelling down your body to Gavin. "Good to hear, baby."

 

Connor redoubled his efforts, spreading your legs as wide as you could take, watching how your body moved under his rough treatment. You looked down to see Gavin watching both of you with rapt attention and it was then that you noticed that he was... whining? Yes, it sounded as if he was whining and moaning behind the makeshift gag, hips rolling as if he could get friction from the air around him. Even with Connor fucking your brains out, you couldn't help but to think of one last way to mess with Gavin.

 

"Take the gag out," you managed to breath, body trembling in Connor's grasp. "Lick my clit."

 

Gavin wasted no time in following your orders, lunging forward after he yanked your panties out of his mouth. He was quick to tongue at your clit in swift strokes as if he were a starved man. At the point you drug him to, you wouldn't be surprised if he did feel that way. Regardless, you found yourself screaming, hand gripping his hair tightly. You felt ready to shatter, pressing Gavin's head as close to you as you could while Connor groaned out his pleasure was almost too much to handle. 

 

"I'm gonna come," you cried out, fingers digging harder into Gavin's hair. "I'm coming, I'mcomingI'mcomingI'mcoming--"

 

Then you felt your orgasm wash over you, cunt shuddering around Connor's unreleting cock. He fucked you hard as you came, biting along your neck as if to lay his claim to you. You convulsed, legs shaking as neither men stopped their ministrations on you, leaving you to jerk pathethically between them. You didn't particularly mind, in fact you greatly enjoyed it. Still, you forced Gavin's head back as you slowly came down. Connor still didn't stop, only seeming to go at his limit when you said his name.

 

"Kiss me," Connor demanded, voice tight. "Kiss me, please."

 

You kissed him hard, mewling sweetly as he came inside of you. His thrusts slowed, lazily rolling his hips as he emptied inside of you. You could feel it slipping down and out of you, looking down to see it sliding past his thighs to pool on the shiny leather seating. The sight was enough to make you smirk, lips curling up in what could only be described as impish.

 

Connor pulled out of you, his cock bobbing with the effort. "Clean us up." He ordered, looking at Gavin. "Now."

 

Gavin hurried back between the both of your legs, glancing up one last time before he dipped his head down. He lapped up the come that slid down Connor's thighs, working his way up until he got to his cock. Connor waved him off, ushering him to get to you instead. 

 

Gavin ate you out, determination lacing his movements. You moaned softly as he made quick work of the mess that you and Connor had made, his labored pants only serving to making it feel all the better for you. His tongue was agile yet thick, flicking inside of you and tasting the mix of your coupling. He moaned against your cunt, the vibrations making you shudder. 

 

Sooner than you would have wanted, he was finished with you, leaning back onto his haunches. Gavin's lips were shiny with your juices, his mouth open to breathe harshly as he licked his lips clean. He moved his mouth to speak, but Connor stopped him, snapping once and then pointing to his still hard and glistening cock. 

 

"You have more to do."

 

You rolled off of Connor as Gavin crawled between his legs, hands bracing on Connor's strong thighs. You were initially surprised to see Gavin obediently following orders, though seeing as how he almost lovingly took Connor in his mouth, you felt as though you shouldn't have been surprised in the first place.

 

Gavin sucked Connor's cock with enthusiasm, bobbing his head in a steady rhythm, cheeks hallowing. Connor grunted, a hand going to Gavin's hair to grip tightly, mimicking your earlier actions. Gavin must have been doing a good job because soon Connor had jerked his hips up, the motion harsh and quick. A choked moan from Gavin later and--

 

"Oh, you finally came," you murmured, brows raising. "I didn't think you'd come without being touched."

 

You looked down to see Gavin's come coating the bottom half of the seat, slowly sliding down. There was a lot there with a tiny dribble on the end of his cock, sliding down the base. It was impressive in all honesty and you found yourself locking the knowledge away for another time. Perhaps you could use this to your advantage some time down the road.

 

"Anything can get you off, huh?" You purred, leaning closer as he kept sucking Connor. "You're so easy, you know that?"

 

Gavin nodded, gazing up at you with reverence lacing his watery eyes. You could clearly see the effect both you and Connor were having on Gavin, sharing a knowing glance with the android showed that he saw it, too. 

 

Slowly, Connor pulled Gavin off of him by his hair, instructing him to drive them home. You and Connor got dressed on the way there, both of you taking your time and letting your bodies rest. Well, it was more like you were resting while Connor already looked as if he was ready to take on the day, suit just as immaculate as it was when he first got to work. Still, your body felt exhausted by that point, leaning back to rest against the seat, your head on Connor's shoulder. He placed kisses to your forehead, his other hand running up and down your arm soothingly. 

 

When you finally pulled up to your house, you purred a goodbye to Gavin, Connor calling him dog on the way out.

 

"W-Wait! Hey!" Gavin called out to you, sticking his head out of the window.

 

You turned, giving him a look before you spoke. "What is it?"

 

He stuck his hand out the window and you could see the telltale blue color peeking from between his fingers. You knew it was your panties that you left in his car, not wanting to put them back on after they'd gotten wet with his saliva.

 

"You forgot these."

 

You shrugged, already turning away and walking back to your home, hand in hand with Connor. "Keep 'em. You can jerk off with them for all I care."

 

Gavin started to say something, but you were already inside of your house, closing the door behind you. You sighed, a smile gracing your lips as you tugged Connor towards the bathroom.

 

"Come on, baby. We should bathe."

 

"Agreed. I'll make you dinner afterwards."

 

"Always so attentive."

 

The rest of your day was quiet and calm compared to earlier, sitting in loving silence with Connor as the day winded to a close. Just as you were getting into bed, you heard Connor's phone go off, indicating a text. He opened it, mentioning that he got two pictures sent to him from Gavin.

 

Connor showed you his phone, revealing a very naked Gavin wearing a head band that had fake dog ears on them, one bent at the middle for realism. He wasn't looking at the camera, face a bright red with the caption 'Woof' under it, followed by three dog faces. The second one was of your panties being fisted around his cock, his come staining them heavily. You smirked at that, not surprised that Gavin took your earlier words serious.

 

Just before Connor closed his phone, another text from Gavin popped up. You barely had time to read it before Connor read it out loud for you.

 

"Buy me a collar you assholes."

 

You were silent for a moment before faking a scoff, closing his phone for him and setting it on the bedside table. "Let's go to bed." You stated simply, slipping under the covers.

 

Connor slid in beside you, bringing your body close to his as you drifted off. Your last conscious thought was of what color you thought would look good on annoying dogs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p.s. i just wanted to say that i made a playlist while writing this and it has little to nothing to do with this fic it was just songs that had me wanting to write this chap and??? it's funny cause they barely relate like..... can you imagine listening to Software Upgrade and REEL IT IN while writing/reading this??? cause that's what i did lmao anyways i talk too much byeeeeeeeeeee

**Author's Note:**

> p.s. i may make a second chapt to this if anyone wants??? like, it'll be goofy, but full of more of the phone stuff cause i like that idea and it'll get me into gear for another request  
> p.p.s. this will also be posted to my tumblr after i clean this up a bit more!! get rid of any lingering errors i may not have seen the first few times i proofread this lol


End file.
